The Day From Hell
by Down Maggie Down
Summary: Maggie is the Thorn in Edward and Bellas sides that no matter what you do you can't get rid of her. That is until I came up with a plan. I have to pull some of dads strings and really let these two have a chance. Lets see if this works shall we. Who am I? Im the Mystery Person that is trying to end her rain of Terror.


**The Day from Hell**

by Tropicnebula

Maggie is the Thorn in Edward and Bellas sides that no matter what you do you can't get rid of her. That is until I came up with a plan. I have to pull some of dads strings and really let these two have a chance. Lets see if this works shall we. Who am I? Im the Mystery Person that is trying to end her rain of Terror.

Contest: Down Maggie Down

**I don't own the Characters no they belong to Stephenie Meyers. Pfft, does that stop me from playing with them NOPE! **

* * *

**MPOV**

After I listen to what Bella is telling me about Maggie, I have reached my limit, the bitch is going to have to suffer the consiquences. I come up with a plan , I have to include Edward and Bella though. I have to pull some of Dad's contacts in on this. All of Hollywood is going to be talking about this for awhile and well she will rue the day she messed with Edward and Bella.

"Hello is my dad in ?" I ask. Sure, hold on I hear. As soon as Im on hold I could kill my dad, I have told him time and time again to get rid of that damn elevator music for people on hold. BUT anywho back to my master plan. "Hello sweetie, whats up?" my dad says. "Dad, I need your help, you see Maggie O'Connell is causing problems for Edward and Bella, she thinks she has free reign of their house I mean come on she has even walked in on them in their bedroom Dad!"

"Whats the plan?" Dad asks.

"We need to END HER Dad," I say.

So I proceed to tell him my plan and then there is silence. As I wait on baited breath I can hear the wheels spinning on this plan.

"Im in," he says. "Let me get hold of some people who are more then willing to get even with her. They don't like her she has held up productions more then once.

"Thanks Dad," I say. I hang up the phone Phase One complete. Now I have to tell Edward and Bella.

Once I get to the house, I fill Edward and Bella in on my plan. They are in too. This is hopefully going to get the bitch out of Hollywood once and for all. We can only hope. We don't discuss ANYTHING in front of the help since we don't know who is helping her out and letting her into the house.

Phase two complete I have to say Im suprised Edward didn't want to do it himself.

So, I start to get my plan in motion. First, I have Dad's friend Tom offer her a role of a lifetime. Yeah its suppose to be a small role but its suppose to get her noticed more then she is now. Edwards part is to allow her to take this role and since they are having issues with her on their production, it's a welcomed break. The filming HAS to be here in the USA though in order for my plan to work.

The other actor is going to be in on this too. He's just someone we pulled off the street but enough for Maggie to be attracted to him. He will be paid enough that he doesn't have to work in Hollywood ever again.

So with everything in place, now we have to rope Maggie in. We first entice her with the Role and she likes it but says she has to consult Edward as they are in talks about her role in his Movie.( Cue the internal fist pump). Thank GOD Im recording all this. Gotta love my friends, they come through in a pinch. Gotta Love dad and his friends too!

Maggie makes her call to Edward, who is more then willingly tells her to "go for it". She then gladly accepts the role, here's where it all comes together. She's finally out of his production company, for now.

Today is the day, it's all in place.

Im suprised Maggie doesn't recognize me as to who my family is, hell my dad can help bring down Hollywood (wonder if Maggie has used Hair Dye one to many times and the fumes are finally getting to her brain cells),she's such a dumb blonde.

First I get the help I need to get to her car. I put on a GPS tracker. Then I place the phone call to the police. Simply reporting my car stolen. This is just the beginning. Since Ive been watching her for months now, I have contacted some of her ex lovers and when I say SOME I mean the women. Apparently little Ms. Maggie swings both ways. I may or may not have taken some pictures of her with them.

I already have the pictures sent to websites that were more then willing to post them on their sites. Of course, these sites are associated with the BDSM clubs. Hell who knew she was into that too. Damn this bitch is kinky. And I might have leaked some of this information to reputal TV shows like ENews, Access Hollywood, Extra, just to name a few. I also might have leaked the photos of her snorting coke and doing other illegal drugs.

Shes going to regret waking up today.

I make my way to my house. I take what my mom told me to take and go to Maggie's place, I go in using the key that I had duplicated. I place the "stolen" jewlery in her safe. Again, I place another phone call to the police. Reporting jewlery missing and that Maggie is braging around town that she stole it.

Again she gets hauled down to the police station this time shes not getting out. You see I also planted coke in her wall safe along with the Jewlery.

By the time Maggie contacts her attorney, hes been informed that Maggie is unwelcomed in Hollywood anymore. The Movie companies can't afford the association with her name. And that goes for Edwards company too.

As for Edward and Bella, last I heard they were working on their relationship.

They have alot to work out.

As for me, I'll just sit back and enjoy the show. After all, everyone just thinks Im this stupid horney teenager when in reality, Im not as dumb as everyone thinks I am and I just have a role to play.

My name is Michael, and this is what I do in my spare time when I'm not at school with Bella and Char.


End file.
